


Safety

by hey_jjude



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e05 Dust and Shadows, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, aftermath of the funeral, because I wasn't satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jjude/pseuds/hey_jjude
Summary: 'After the funeral, Alec runs.'In the aftermath of Jocelyn's funeral, Alec once again finds himself running to Magnus, who always seems to know exactly what he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing fic for years, but this is my first completed/published story, so *kind* feedback would be appreciated! 
> 
> I just wanted a little more Malec screen time, hope you enjoy.

After the funeral, Alec runs. He slips out silently in the aftermath, just as everyone begins talking in hushed tones and exchanging sad glances, because if nothing else, he needs to escape the emotional weight pressing down on the small gathering. Although him and Clary have since reconciled, Alec feels that he will never be able to truly make up for her loss, and he can’t seem to shake off the last dregs of guilt that plague his thoughts.

Once inside the safety of his room, Alec quickly changes out of his suit and back into his regular clothes, the familiar dark colours and casual style quickly making his shoulders lose some of their previous tension. After Alec spends far too long pacing back and forth across his floor trying to rid the uncomfortable energy coursing through him, he decides that he has to get out, that the Institute is far too filled with painful memories and pitying expressions for him right now.

After a little consideration, Alec decides his best bet is to exit through his bedroom window, seeing as he’s on the ground floor anyway and he can’t help but feel a little like if he’s confronted right now he might just dissolve into a puddle of tears and frustration.

It’s only when Alec starts climbing the stairs that he realises he was heading to the loft. He can feel the adrenaline draining from his body as he nears the door, and it occurs to him that this is the second time he’s run to Magnus without really being aware of it, after just wanting to be someplace safe, somewhere he can actually take a deep breath and have the time to unscramble his anxious mind. The thought triggers a smile, and gives Alec the last push he needed to step forward and knock on the large wooden door in front of him.

* * *

 Magnus is stood on the fire escape of his apartment, looking out over the view of the city, one of the reasons he chose this place, that and their allowance of pets, of course. He fiddles idly with the rings on his right hand, his mind replaying the conversation he had been having out here with Alec just hours earlier.

The younger man’s unwillingness to be healed had troubled Magnus, as seeing the man he loved hurt was painful, but knowing that the hurt was being drawn out purposefully by Alec himself was upsetting to say the least. In the end, Magnus had managed to talk him round, his emotions letting his desire for Alec to be safe, unharmed and just _okay_ bleed into his voice as he had pulled the younger man inside.

Now, Magnus stands alone again, Alec unknowingly leaving a trail of emotions and conflicting thoughts in his wake. Magnus sighs and stares back out at the lights of New York, letting his mind wonder once again as the cool evening air whips around him.

A knock at the door rouses Magnus from his thoughts a few minutes later, and he turns, hoping this was not some late night walk-in, as he was particularly not in the mood to deal with demanding strangers in his home today. He reaches the door with dismissive excuses ready on his tongue, but they all fall away when it swings open to reveal Alec, looking thoroughly wrecked but smiling softly as their eyes meet.

* * *

 “Alexander!” Magnus sounds pleasantly surprised, as his head lifts and his shoulders visibly relax. Alec feels a warm rush of affection run through him, along with the certain joy that comes with someone you love being truly happy to see you. “Come in, i’ll get you a drink.” Magnus’s voice has softened slightly and his eyes are full of kindness, a smirk playing at his lips. “You look like you could use one.”

A perfectly manicured and decorated hand reaches out for his, and Alec watches his own, pale and calloused, slip easily into Magnus’s, their fingers intertwining as he steps through the entryway.

Once Magnus had situated Alec on the couch, he take a seat next to him, clasping their hands together and pulling them both back to lean on the cushions. A few moments later, Alec lets his head drop onto Magnus’ shoulder, letting out a heavy exhale as he watches Chairman Meow stalk lazily across the room.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus spoke gently in an attempt not to add to the other man’s frayed nerves. While he knew Alec would attend Jocelyn’s funeral, Magnus also knew that Alec would most certainly take the loss to heart, as a reminder of what Valentine’s demon had made him do.

“No, I- I’ll be alright” Alec replies hesitantly, eyes cast down on their joined hands, “It’s just been a long week, I guess.” Magnus huffs out a laugh at this. “Hm, well that’s an understatement if I ever heard one.” Alec’s lips quirk up at his comment, but he makes no move to respond, so Magnus decides it’s time to talk some sense into him.

“Hey, you know, you can take a break if you need one, you don’t have to be in big brother mode with me.” Alec looks up at him, eyes inquisitive and full of emotion. “I know that you do an amazing job of looking after your family Alec, but you deserve to have someone take care of you every once in a while. You don't always have to be the strong one here, fall apart a little, take the pressure off yourself.” Magnus says it with a shrug, like it’s the simplest thing in the world to completely drop all your walls and allow someone to see you at your most vulnerable, no big deal.

Alec looks at Magnus with an expression of almost-awe. “You make that sound so easy” he says and bumps Magnus’ shoulder softly to lighten the tone a little, “thank you, really.” Alec shifts on the couch so that he’s facing Magnus, before he asks, “can- can I stay here tonight? I understand if not, it’s just, I don’t know if I can face the Institute yet, especially since they've probably noticed I’m gone by now.” Magnus frowns slightly before rolling his eyes, a fond expression adorning his features. “Of course, Alec, my home is always open to you.” He smiles reassuringly before leaning over and kissing Alec’s cheek, pulling back to see Alec’s face in an exhausted looking grin, a faint blush spreading either side of his nose.

* * *

 It’s about an hour later when Magnus notices Alec’s eyelids drooping, his head nodding slightly with each slow blink.

Magnus watches for a second, an involuntary soft smirk spreading across his lips, before gently removing the drink from Alec’s hand and placing it on the small table next to them along with his own. “Alec, darling, come on, I think it’s time you got some sleep.” Magnus runs his hands through Alec’s hair as he speaks, one hand stilling to cup the back of the younger mans neck softly. Alec yawns, scrunching his eyes and nodding as Magnus stands, tugging his Shadowhunter up after him.

The couple slowly make their way into the bedroom, where Alec begins to look around nervously as Magnus rummages in his drawers for sweatpants that will fit him. “Are you, um- I can take the couch, you don't have to, you know.” Alec gestures vaguely towards the bed that stands in-between them, and Magnus raises an eyebrow, smiling knowingly. “It’s a big bed Alec, one of the biggest I’ve ever had, in fact. Plenty of room.” Alec nods but religiously avoids making eye contact with the Warlock, so Magnus strides towards him, placing a pair of grey pyjama pants into his arms. “Hey, you need some real rest, in a real bed, is the idea of sleeping next to me really so repulsive?” This draws out just the response Magnus was searching for, in a sarcastic eye roll and a lopsided grin that reveals a glimmer of the man Magnus has been searching for all evening.

Alec lifts his gaze to meet Magnus’s, and suddenly finds himself leaning in, any semblance of self control abandoning him for good. The Warlock tilts his head upward to meet the Shadowhunter, and their lips meet softly, as Alec brings his hands up to cup either side of the other mans face.

They quickly settle into the kiss, easy and relaxed, Magnus’s hands begin exploring Alec’s torso, just easing under the hem of his shirt when Alec suddenly breaks off and takes a slight step backward.

For a second Magnus is puzzled by the reaction, thinking maybe he was moving too quickly for the younger man, but his doubts dissolve as he glances up to see Alec in the midst of a jaw-popping yawn, blinking furiously, his face turning a deep red with embarrassment.

It’s all Magnus can do to hold in his laughter until Alec finishes and looks up to meet his eyes, after which he promptly breaks into a grin, releasing poorly suppressed giggles.

Alec immediately frowns, letting his head drop onto Magnus’s shoulder with a mortified groan. “Oh God, I’m sorry. By the Angel, Alec” he scolds himself as he looks up with a grimace. Magnus takes Alec’s face in his hands, kissing him quickly on the forehead. “I think that means it’s bedtime, come on, don't even worry about it” he says it with a face of authority, so that Alec has no room to argue, and pulls him down to sit on the bed.

They change in silence, exchanging small smiles whenever their eyes meet, and then proceed to climb into bed, Magnus lowering the light level to a soft golden glow with a snap of his fingers.

Alec’s exhaustion seems to double as soon as his head hits the pillow, and his eyes easily slip closed, muscles relaxing into the mattress. Magnus runs a hand through Alec’s hair, smirking as the Shadowhunter sighs in satisfaction.

“Goodnight Alexander.” Magnus keeps his voice low, as to not rouse Alec from his half-asleep state, but his eyes crack open anyway, and he’s smiling dreamily when he says “night Magnus, and thanks, really.”

In response, Magnus simply resumes running a hand through Alec’s hair and down his spine, watching as the man slips easily back into sleep.

* * *

Magnus sits for a while after Alec falls asleep, feeling truly content for the first time in a while, and is just about to lay down next to the Shadowhunter when his phone buzzes on the nightstand.

He reaches across and picks it up quickly to silence it, careful not to wake the slumbering man next to him as he checks his messages.

Jace -

_Is he with you?_

Magnus replies quickly, not wanting the institute sending out a search party to barge in and thoroughly ruin his evening.

Magnus -

_Yes, he’s asleep._

Jace -

_Good. Look after him Magnus. Tell him not to worry about training tomorrow, I’ll cover with Maryse._

Magnus -

_Of course._

Magnus smiles softly and places the phone back on the nightstand, fading the lights to black as Alec curls in next to him, the rhythm of relaxed, even breaths quickly sending him into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
